The above mentioned sump is of a pot-like configuration and has a grating installed over the opening to prevent any of larger debris from entering into the sump and to prevent any contact of the human limbs with the considerable suction force in the bottom of the sump to avoid any injury. Most of the sump covers known in the art have a flat surface and the covers have many interstices therein to catch anything on the flat surface thereon while the water is suctioned into the sump. It has been found, that in many instances, the force of the suction is of such intensity that a human body can be trapped on top of the cover and the body of the person cannot be removed unless emergency procedures are undertaken.